fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elen
; Ellen (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Princess of Bern |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Elen is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Profile Elen is a cleric who serves as the lady-in-waiting to Guinivere, the princess of Bern. Near the beginning of the game, she escapes from Rude, who had taken both her and Guinivere as hostages. She meets Roy and enlists his help in rescuing Guinivere. She offers to use her healing staff for his cause. Elen and Zeiss grew up in the same hometown. In their support conversations, it is revealed that she is rather shy around men. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |50% |30% |20% |70% |5% |60% |} Promotion Gains +1 D }} Supports *Saul *Melady *Zeiss *Lugh *Chad Overall Elen is the first playable healing unit in Binding Blade, and thus plays an important role as the team's only medic until Clarine joins in Chapter 4, however this is unfortunately her only niche in the game, with her being overshadowed by every other healer who joins later than her in at least one area right up unil the game's closing chapters. Saul joins soon after Elen in Chapter 6 with better base stats, slightly higher speed and bulk, and a better Staff rank, Clarine also joins with similarly low magic, but with a mount giving her a 2 movement advantage over Elen, and Cecilla joins in the mid-game with all of these aforementioned strengths; prepromoted base stats, good weapon ranks and a mount. If the player sticks with Elen for the duration of the game, they will be rewarded with a high utility Bishop, due to her high magic growth, and high staff rank by that point in the game, however even in this role she has to compare to Niime, who joins in the late-game with a huge 21 Magic and A weapon ranks, albeit very frail. In the end, while Elen is definitely a usable unit, there are much better options even within a few chapters after her recruitment. However, if the player desires a second healer, she isn't so much worse than Saul or Clarine as to be incapable of doing her job. Quotes Death Quote Final Battle Quote Conversation vs Oro in Chapter 11A Elen: Aren't you...a priest? The things you've done... Oro: What of them? Anything can go unpunished...if done in the name of the gods! Elen: There is no salvation for you... Endings ; Elen - Saint of Bern (ベルンの聖女 Berun no seijo lit. 'Holy Woman of Bern) : ''"Elen returned to Bern with Guinivere to rebuild a land ravaged by war, and to reunite a people devastated by defeat. Her hard work and kind-hearted nature earned her the title, 'The Saint of Bern.'" Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Elen is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Elen is a saint from Welsh Mythology. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Elen landed 36th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Gallery B05-016N.png|Elen as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-015HN.png|Elen as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Elen.png|Elen's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Elen as a Cleric.JPG|Elen as a Cleric in The Binding Blade. File:Elen as a Bishop.JPG|Elen as a Bishop in The Binding Blade. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters